


唾弃

by canine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, bottom!Jensen, top!Jared, 囚禁
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canine/pseuds/canine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大概就是一个囚禁梗的故事，然后现在只有结尾，结尾没有nc17的暗示，但是前部分如果写肯定是会有的，ooc……这大概就是十分ooc的吧。想写一个对于钩子的情感十分纠结的珍。<br/>哦，是以珍妮是个小演员然后某一天他因为对方看起来很良善就接了模特的工作，结果被囚禁半年的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 大家都知道的，这俩人绝壁不属于我  
> Warnings: 灰色情节描写，rape和虐身大概是跑不掉了，另外请不要对号入座，本人也坚决不赞同真实的囚禁，以上。

然而最后他还是选择了解开绑带，逃离了那个暗房。

jensen逃脱的第一天，他满怀期待与美好的幻想终于能过上应有的生活，拿回他本来拥有的，即使现在变得一团糟，但是一切总是会向好处发展。

jensen逃脱的第二天，开始疑神疑鬼警惕周围的所有人，还是会被抓回那个不透光的屋子，每一个人都不可信，包括他那个背信弃义的前女友。

第五天，jensen终于开始把自己泡进酒桶里，虽然喝酒并不能解决因为单方面失踪6个月而被解约的情况，但是他至少还有整冰箱的miller，说起来也是很可笑，失踪了大半年竟然没有人怀疑他出了意外。

……

到了第28天，距离被囚禁整整过去了一个月，jensen觉得每件事都不对，不管是他穿着的衣服，还是他因为害怕而搬到的新家，还有他依旧把自己淹死在酒精中的事。而且他得了ED，即使是曾经最喜欢的前列腺按摩也无法让他不去呕吐，女性柔软保养良好的细腻肌肤和他曾遭受过的完全不同，但是不行，所有的东西在他经历过那些待遇之后就变得不一样了。只要是有人想把手伸进他的裤子里，就会让jensen想起那不太美好的第一次和6个月里的每一次。不止如此，他也永远无法在家里获得安全感，他知道他应该迈出那一步，应该把这些事说出来。但实际上，他连在匿名论坛上承认自己被强暴都做不到，只要想到被普罗大众扒掉伪装，让他被标上“强奸受害人”的标签，就让jensen止不住手脚冰冷，牙齿颤抖。

而这些事情都不是jensen违和感的来源，虽然搬到了新的环境，但他感觉自己并没有逃离，就像是那双眼睛依旧透过镜头在注视着他，那双手还在他的敏感部位游走。

在第184天，迟钝的jensen终于发现家里的第一个针孔摄像头，然后他花了整个白天去搜索房子里的所有摄像头，在摄像头终于被全部拆除之后，房屋里也基本没有可以落脚的地方了。当jensen把所有的摄像头都塞进厨余处理器里打了个粉碎，门铃响了起来。

就算不通过门镜去看jensen也知道是那个男人，两边都沉默很久之后，那个男人终于开口：

“求你”

那一刻jensen真的很想抓狂，想大喊大叫说你毁掉了我的生活，想拽着男人半长的头发按进水里淹死，想随便用什么东西破坏掉对方该死的嘴和该死的眼睛。但是不行，他还想过普通人的生活，而不是被关进监狱，jensen最后还是打开了一点缝隙，挂着形同虚设的门链，就好像那会起到什么作用一样。

显而易见的jared过的也并不好，头发已经长的像是痴迷行为艺术的疯子艺术家，眼窝深陷乌青，皮肤也连带着看起来松垮垮的。身上也尽是不太好闻的气温，和当初完全不一样，jensen知道自己也没比对方看起来漂亮多少，长时间的闭门不出和酒精的摧残让他变得苍白且肥胖，但他还是渴望用自己的手去摸摸jared明显消瘦的脸颊。

“求你”jared再次说道，他就像是不会说别的台词的NPC，单纯的看着然后重复单一的词汇：“please”

jensen看着男人干裂的薄唇一直吐露对他的恳求，发白的唇色因为说话开裂的伤口晕染了一丝血色，男人已经开始哭泣着下跪，他伸出的双手已经抱住了jensen的大腿。

看着男人可怜又可悲的丑态，jensen心底泛起的是全然的厌恶，但是被对方亲密接触下半身并没有引起他的不快感，“你好可悲”他如此说道。

而被打断的男人只能愣愣的看着他，泪水和鼻涕全部挂在脸上，曾经的形象半点没有留下。jensen觉得对方大概是没有听清，于是再次说：

“你好可悲”

但是这句话之后jensen像是能看到男人眼里的光亮起来了，这让他心头又是感到烦闷，不愉快的感觉又顺着被对方紧挨着的部分传了过来，而对方依旧只是说着一成不变的台词。他应该现在就把对方推开然后紧紧关上门，但是最后jensen只说了一句：

“我现在不是以前的我了。”

最后jared还是进了门。

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 脑了半天也无法写出个合心意的开头，所以还是先放个段落好惹，证明我有在努力挤脑汁，这个，算是有暴力暗示吧，对不起我写了一个神经病的jared(シ_ _)シ

这个男人给jensen一边刷牙一边絮絮叨叨自己的事情，并不想知道对方到底过着怎样的人生的jensen，却被强行灌进耳朵里，这滋味并不好受。

jared细致的刷着他的每一颗牙齿：“你的牙齿保护的真好，你爱吃糖吗？我小的时候没有糖果简直就活不下去。”男人观察了jensen同样洁白的后槽牙之后露出了满意的表情。

“任何时候我的口袋里都装着糖果，巧克力、薄荷糖、甘草结、水果硬糖，我的零用钱基本都贡献给了糖果店”回忆中的男人看着jensen的表情就好像他是一整个由糖浆与甜点构成的美味点心，过于紧张的肌肉让他觉得下一秒就会断裂。

“…又不是很爱刷牙，结果换牙的时候根本是被糖化掉的，”他停顿了一下，像是做出什么艰难决定之后说到：

“我很喜欢小熊软糖，你喜欢吗？刷完牙要来一点吗？”

自说自话的男人并不是需要jensen的回答，jared张大自己的嘴给他看自己的蛀牙，继续讲述着换牙时的故事和糖果害的他差点变成小胖子，对这一切都毫无兴趣的jensen因为麻绳无法活动，只能任由嘴里的泡沫和涎水溢出嘴角，终于回过神的男人说着抱歉的话把水杯凑到他的嘴边，但是jensen把满嘴的牙膏沫啐到了那个犯罪者的脸上。

“是哪个坏孩子的调皮舌头？”

男人只是笑了笑，jensen以为自己又要被拳脚相加，反射性缩做一团，可因为绳索的束缚而在外人看起来只是缩了一下。男人发现了这个可怜羔羊的惧意，长期的不能吃饱和持续的囚禁已让他没有了曾经干净清爽的漂亮，即使在封闭的房间里穿着肮脏的衣服，还有多日没有打理长出来的胡须也不能掩盖jensen的魅力。jensen低下头颅从衣领间露出的脖子，也让男人觉得散发着一种淫乱的媚态，且本人毫无自觉。

那双强而有力的手固定住了jensen的下颌，两根手指伸进他的口腔深处搅动，被触摸扁桃体让他反射性的想吐，但是男人在jensen不由自主长大嘴的时候夹住了他的舌头，舌根在外力拉扯下有一丝疼痛，刮挠着上颚的感觉却又同等程度的好，有那么一瞬间jensen真的以为自己要被这样缓慢的扯断舌头，那个人并没有继续这么做，而是一味刺激他口腔的内敏感部位。在持续的被侵犯着口腔后，jensen凄惨的吐了自己一身，前夜没有消化完全的食物和胃液糊满了下巴的胡须和前胸，jared亲了亲jensen因不舒适的感觉布满汗液的额头说道：

“让我们来把你再次打扮的漂漂亮亮的。”


End file.
